The Clan
by rakorakochan
Summary: Hinata, gadis yang dibuang oleh Klannya sendiri harus berurusan dengan Sasuke yang bermarga Uchiha. Mereka bekerja sama untuk mempertahankan klan mereka masing-masing. "Dibuang Oleh Klan atau membuat Klan baru."/"Bagi Otousan dia adalah berlian sementara aku, aku hanya debu yang tak ada harganya.". (Gabisa bikin Summary)


**The Clan**

 **Disc : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : OOC, Gaje, Tulisan berantakan, Alur kepanjangan/kependekan, Typo dan kesalahan-kesalahan yang lainnya.**

 _Konoha, 23 juli 1987  
_ Hinata berdiri didepan sebuah tembok yang berisi barisan foto-foto laki-laki berpakaian tentara beserta bingkai, medali dan biodatanya. Jumlahnya tentu tidak bisa dihitung dengan jari, tapi apabila dikira-kirakan sekitar seratus lima puluh foto ada disana. Hinata tidak mengenal semua orang yang berada dibingkai-bingkai itu, tapi mungkin sebagian dia mengenalnya.

Tetapi, dari seratus lima puluh foto yang ada dihadapannya dia hanya memperhatikan satu foto saja.  
 _Uchiha Sasuke, Born: Konoha, 23 juli 1959  
_ Hanya itulah yang tertulis dibagian bawah foto tersebut. Bukan, wajah lelaki itu yang membuatnya terus menerus melihat lurus kearah foto tersebut, bukan senyuman menawannya juga. Tetapi, ada satu hal yang membuat Hinata terus melihat foto itu, kisahnya. Iya, kisah mereka berdua. Kisah antara Hinata dan Sasuke yang melibatkan banyak orang.

Sesekali, Hinata menyeka tetesan demi tetesan air yang keluar dari matanya. Ia teringat dengan kisah-kisahnya yang terdahulu, begitu sakit rasanya untuk diingat. Tetapi, itu semua adalah sejarahnya. Ttak seharusnya dia melupakan begitu saja apa yang telah terjadi dahulu. Dia harus mengambil sisi positif dan memperbaiki hal-hal negative yang telah terjadi pada saat itu. Dia ingin bahagia sekarang, bahagia dengan orang-orang yang dekat dan begitu dicintainya.

Seseorang wanita berwajah mirip dengan Hinata bersetelan celana dan blazer hitam berdiri tak jauh dari Hinata. Kostumnya berwarna sama dengan Hinata, sepertinya dia juga terlibat dalam acara ini. posisi gadis itu menghadap kearah foto-foto tentara.

"Kurasa selain Hiashi-sama, Uchiha itu sekarang juga adalah kelemahanmu." Wanita itu mengeluarkan suaranya.

Hinata menengok kearahnya tajam, bagi Hinata akan membuang-buang waktu apabila meladeni wanita didepannya ini.

Wanita itu tertawa kecil.  
"Apakah kau masih mencintainya?." Raut wajah wanita itu berubah menjadi datar.

Hinata hanya diam, sudah berapa kali wanita itu menyakan hal yang sama padanya. sepertinya saat ini sudah baginya untuk pergi. Hinata, meninggalkan tempat itu begitu saja.

"Sampai kapan pun aku akan mencintainya juga."

"Aku akan terus mencintainya." Wanita itu mengeluarkan air matanya sambil meneriaki Hinata.

Hinata berdiri disebuah jembatan dibelakang gedung yang tadi ia jumpai. Hinata menatap lekat-lekat pemandangan yang ada didepannya, air berwarna biru, langit dengan awan putih sangat mendominasi tempat tersebut.

Hinata sedari tadi memikirkan wanita yang tadi bertemu dengannya didalam gedung. Apa yang dilakukan wanita itu, mengapa dia ada disini, fikirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Gaara menegurnya.

"Kenapa Hanabi ada disini?" Tanpa basa basi Hinata menanyai Wanita yang ternyata bernama Hanabi itu, Gaara mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi, dia bagian Kumogakure. Bukan Konoha." Hinata memasang tampang bingung. Hinata tak mengerti tak seharusnya dia berada diKonoha, kecuali jika saat ini Ia adalah bawahan dari kepala Negara, tapi itu tidak memungkinkan juga karena hanabi adalah bagian dari Hyuuga.

"Dia adalah wakil perdana mentri." Wakil Perdana mentri adalah salah satu orang yang bertugas membantu perdana mentri untuk mengatur tawanan dan tentara.

"Sial." Hinata bergumam.

Tetapi, ini sedikit mustahil baginya. Bagaimana bisa Klan Hyuuga diterima untuk memiliki kekuasaan diKumogakure. Padahal, Kumogakure sangat anti dengan klan Hyuuga.

"Apakah kau ingin bertanya padaku bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?. Hm,aku juga tak tau soal itu." Dengan cepat Gaara menangkap apa yang sedang Hinata fikirkan.

"Lalu, apakah dia sudah melihat Sasuke?" Satu hal lagi yang sekarang ada dalam fikirannya. Sasuke, ia berharap jangan sampai adiknya itu bertemu dengan pria yang begitu dicintainya.

"Belum." Jawab Gaara singkat.

Hinata merenungkan semua yang terjadi saat ini, Ia pun mulai memikirkan hal-hal yang terdahulu, saat ayahnya Hiashi masih hidup dan saat bangsa Kumogakure ingin memusnahkan Semua orang berklan Hyuuga. Dia masih ingat sekali saat itu Uchiha adalah klan terbesar dan paling ditakuti.

 _Konoha, 13 april 1979_

Seorang wanita tua memakaikan sepatu pada gadis Sma berwajah cantik, bermata lavender dan berambut biru. Gadis itu hanya diam dan sesekali menggigit kuku jarinya.

"Hinata pakai sepatumu sendiri." Suruh Hiashi dengan menatapnya tajam. Dengan cepat Hinata merebut sepatu yang dipegang nenek Shio.

Hinata memakai sepatu itu dengan malas.

"Kau berangkat jam berapa Hanabi?" Hanabi keluar dari rumah dan menyiapakan sepatunya.

"Aku akan telat, Outosan." Ucap Hanabi dengan lembut.

Pada saat itu Hanabi adalah anak yang begitu dibanggakan Hiashi, Hanabi adalah anak yang sangat pintar disekolah dan berprestasi juga dalam olahraga bela diri yaitu Judo. Bagi Hiashi Hanabi adalah berlian, Berlian yang tak boleh digores sedikitpun.

"Nenek Shio, tolong pakaikan Hanabi sepatu."

Hinata menengok kearah Hanabi dan Outosannya. Itu sangat tak adil baginya. Matanya melotot kearah Hiashi, Hiashi yang merasa dipelototi membalas Hinata dengan tatapan yang lebih tajam lagi, Hinata tak bisa melawan bila Hiashi sudah seperti itu. Ia pun pergi meninggalkan Hiashi tanpa pamit. Sementara, hanabi hanya diam dan bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan kakaknya barusan.

Hinata menaiki bus dan mencari tempat duduk, sayangnya tak ada kursi yang kosong untuk dia duduki akhirnya mau tak mau ia pun harus berdiri hingga sampai kesekolah.

Seseorang lelaki dibelakang Hinata sedari tadi melihat Hinata dalam diam, Ia memperhatikan secara detail. Lelaki itu sedikit tersenyum sementara teman-temannya kebingungan.

"Kau ngapain, Sasuke." Naruto menegur sasuke dengan suara pelan. Naruto sadar bahwa saat ini temannya sedang memperhatikan seorang gadis.

"Ssh." Gumam Sasuke menyuruh Naruto untuk diam.

Naruto melihat gadis itu, Ia bingung dengan Sasuke. Apa yang dilihatnya dari wanita itu, wanita itu mengahadap membelakangi mereka, dan rambut wanita itu juga ditutupi dengan topi, hingga sehelai rambutnya pun tak terliat. Tapi, memang bagi Naruto Tubuh wanita itu memang bagus.

Khawatir Hinata merasa terimidasi, ia merasa diawasi oleh seseorang. Tapi, kekhawatirannya itu sedikit berkurang karna ia akan sampai kesekolahnya.

Ia berjalan kearah pintu untuk keluar dari bus, Tapi sebelum turun Ia melihat kearah Sasuke dengan tatapan datar yang duduk dikursi paling belakang lalu lekas keluar. Sasuke sedikit terperanjat saat Hinata menatapnya jantungnya berdetak. Wajah Hinata mengingatkan dia pada Uchiha Mikoto, Ibunya. dengan pelan-pelan ia turun mengikuti Hinata.

Naruto yang ditinggal sendirian akhirnya memanggil Sasuke.  
"Sasuke!" Sasuke Tak memperdulikan temannya itu. Akhirnya Naruto pun sendirian dibus. Dan bus pun meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan santai tapi tetap hati-hati. Tadinya, hinata tak sadar Sasuke mengikutinya, tetapi lama-kelamaan ia merasa lelaki itu mengikutinya. Ia pun berjalan dengan cepat, tapi Sasuke tetap mengikutinya Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya juga. Tak lama, Hinata berhenti Ia menengok kearah Sasuke. Dengan sigap Sasuke mengumpat dibalik tembok. Dengan cepat Hinata pun berlari, sadar jika Hinata berlari Sasuke pun ikut berlari tetapi sayangnya Hinata lebih jauh cepat dalam berlari dibanding dirinya. Sasuke mendengus pelan, sangat jarang bertemu perempuan yang membuatnya tertarik, tetapi mengapa saat bertemu ia justru seperti tak diinginkan seperti ini. Padahal jika diluar sana Sasuke sungguh sangat dipuja-puja para gadis. Akhirnya Sasuke kembali keHalte untuk menunggu bus selanjutnya.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Hai mina-san  
Seneng bisa menuangkan ide disini. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karna banyak banget kekurangannya dan aku minta maaf juga karna Chara disini sangat Ooc sekali~.  
Seperti yang kalian tau aku bikin karakter Hinata sangat berbeda sekali, dia disini keras banget, Hanabi lembut, Sasuke juga beda. Maaf yah…  
Oh iya aku bikin ini karna terinspirasi sama Drama korea kolosal gituh hehe. Gak tau kenapa pas nonton drama korea itu aku jadi mikirin beginian.  
Finally, aku mau bilang Thank you very very very much udah baik hati mau baca ff ku yang jelek ini. Mudah-mudahan kalian suka Aamiin!. Dan mohon banget agar jangan jadi silent reader, karna aku sangat butuh banget reviewnya.**

 **Dan satu lagi ini diterusin aja apa stop disini?  
Makasih semua**


End file.
